The present invention generally relates to antennas, and more particularly relates to the mechanically and electrically coupling of an antenna, and even more particularly relates to methods and systems for providing an integrated electrical impedance match for a mechanical antenna mount.
In recent years, the popularity of radio communications has continued to increase. With more demand for radio equipment, the competition between manufacturers and suppliers of radio communication equipment can likewise be expected to increase. One area in which these suppliers may compete is on the price and durability of such equipment.
Whip antennas are a common antenna type for many frequencies of radio communication. These antennas often are xc2xc wavelength. Typically, these xc2xc wavelength antennas have a different impedance from the impedance most desired by the radio. In such situations, it has been commonplace to include an impedance matching circuit disposed between the antenna and the radio. Often, such antennas will have the necessary impedance matching circuitry coupled to the antenna base or connector, etc.
While these whip antennas with impedance matching circuitry have been used extensively in the past, they do have some drawbacks. First of all, these impedance matching circuits add expense to the antenna. Secondly, these impedance matching circuits and their associated housing structures increase the bulk of the antenna, its connectors, mounts, or cabling.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for mechanically and electrically coupling an antenna in an efficient manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for mechanically and electrically coupling an antenna in an efficient manner.
It is a feature of the present invention to utilize an integrated shunt capacitance into an antenna mechanical mount.
It is another feature of the present invention to include a brass disk having a central feed aperture therethrough.
It is another feature of the present invention to have internal threading in said central feed aperture for receiving a threaded whip antenna therein.
It is an advantage of the present invention to achieve improved efficiency in mechanically mounting and electrically matching an antenna.
The present invention is an apparatus and method for mounting an antenna which is designed to satisfy the aforementioned needs, provide the previously stated objects, include the above-listed features, and achieve the already articulated advantages. The present invention is carried out in an xe2x80x9cimpedance matching circuitry-lessxe2x80x9d manner in a sense that the requirement for an impedance matching circuit between an antenna and a radio has been eliminated or greatly reduced.
Accordingly, the present invention is a system and method including a whip antenna having a shunt capacitance providing mounting disk coupled to the whip.